LEALTAD
by NorixBlack
Summary: Bellatrix ha jurado lealtad al Señor Tenebroso y así será aun después de su caída. Porque por encima de todo Bellatrix Lestrange es una Mortífaga.


**LEALTAD **

Bellatrix da vueltas en la cama, no puede dormir, su obsesión se lo impide. Lleva meses con lo mismo, pero sin embargo luce perfecta, como siempre, como una Black debe estarlo en todo momento, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Bueno, técnicamente ya no es una Black, pero no importa, es esa sangre y no la de los Lestrange la que fluye por sus venas.

Sale del calor de las sábanas y se aproxima al balcón. Sobre el cristal se bate fuertemente la lluvia pero aun así abre la cristalera y sale a la pequeña terraza de su mansión.

Le gusta la noche, y también las tormentas, pero ahora no piensa en eso, no presta atención siquiera a las frías gotas que se deslizan por su cuerpo desnudo, tan solo tiene en mente una cosa: encontrar a su Señor. Ese es su objetivo y lo va a cumplir, no como todos esos traidores que le dieron la espalda. No, ella será grandemente recompensada, puede que incluso El le diga lo orgullosa que esta de ella y le acaricie la mejilla con una de sus perfectas manos.

Encontrarán a su Señor, el plan es perfecto, nada puede salir mal.

Rodolphus, su marido, duerme en un sueño intranquilo dentro de la habitación. Tampoco él lo ha pasado bien desde la Caída, pero lo disimula y si no fuera por lo buena que es analizando a la gente no se abría dado cuenta.

Rodolphus Lestrange es un hombre recio y fuerte, atractivo, como todos los de su familia, pero que tiene un carácter sereno, por lo que raramente se enfada.

Bellatrix nunca ha visto a su marido furioso pero dicen que enfrentarse a su fría cólera es terrible. A ella no le importa, ella solo quiere que el señor de las Tinieblas resurja de nuevo y borre las estúpidas sonrisas que adornan las caras de los habitantes del Mundo Mágico.

En unos días todo eso habrá acabado, irán a casa de los aurores y descubrirán Su localización exacta y entonces la venganza caerá letal sobre los traidores y aquellos que no quisieron unirse a El.

Pero debe dormir, por la mañana han quedado con los otros dos mortifagos que permanecen leales a su señor. Uno de ellos es Rabastan, el hermano menor de su esposo. Bellatrix solo lo ha visto un par de veces, en su propia boda y en alguna que otra reunión, nunca ha hablado con él, pero Rodolphus dice que es leal a la causa y ella lo cree. Su marido es una de las pocas personas en las que confía.

El otro es el joven Barty Crouch, hijo de uno de los políticos más de moda en el Mundo Mágico, se rumorea incluso que puede llegar a ser el próximo ministro. Bellatrix ha reído muchas veces al imaginarse la cara que pondría Crouch padre al saber que su heredero pertenece al círculo interno del señor Oscuro, pero esta noche no lo hace, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad mientras ultima los detalles del plan.

**_& & & _**

El rasgueo de las túnicas la excita, ya está deseando matar pero sabe que debe contenerse si quiere lograr su objetivo.

Ella y los otros dos Lestrange permanecen ocultos en las sombras, resguardados tras la seguridad que les proporcionan las capuchas y las máscaras de mortifagos.

Esperan su momento.

Crouch está llamando a la puerta de atrás del hogar de los Longbottom. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la luz del porche se enciende y una joven mujer abre la puerta. Tiene cara de asustada pero al reconocer al visitante sus rasgos se relajan notablemente.

Lo invita a pasar y se cierra de nuevo la puerta.

Los Lestrange aguardan en silencio, listos para desaparecerse en cuanto su socio desactive los hechizos de seguridad.

No tienen que esperar demasiado, el anillo de Bella empieza a brillar y una sonrisa macabra se perfila en los labios de la despiadada mujer.

Por fin podrá volver a ver a su Señor.

Con un suave chasquido los tres se desaparecen para reaparecer casi al instante dentro de la acogedora casa de los aurores.

El juego comienza.

Bellatrix esta punto de echarse a reír histéricamente, están tan cerca, ya casi puede saborear la victoria.

Barty Crouch desarma al matrimonio fácilmente, bajo la furiosa mirada del auror que no puede contenerse y grita:

.-¡Traidor¡Nos vendiste!

Bella se relame los labios, le encanta su trabajo, le encanta matar.

.-_Crucio –_no hay explicación para la dicha que embarga ahora la mortífaga. Disfruta de cada segundo, ve con deleite como el hombre cae al suelo pero se niega a gritar. No importa, al final todos gritan, siempre lo hacen.

.-¿Donde está el señor Oscuro? –exige su marido con voz autoritaria.

.-Jamás os diré nada, sucios bastardos –logra articular Frank Longbottom desde el suelo. Su mujer llora desconsolada pidiendo misericordia.

Bellatrix retira la maldición, algo asqueada porque su primera técnica no ha funcionado.

.-Ya veo... ¿Tu mujer es muy guapa lo sabías? –la mortífaga se acerca peligrosamente a la señora Longbottom que la mira asustada- ¿No querrás que le suceda nada malo a Alice ¿verdad? –dice con voz juguetona.

.-No... –solloza el auror- Por favor...

.-_Crucio_ –la maldición recae ahora sobre la mujer que grita y grita mientras siente como miles de cuchillos ardiendo se le clavan una y otra vez en todo el cuerpo.

Los Longbottom no saben nada, Bellatrix lo sabe desde que ha entrado en la casa. Su plan ha fracasado porque no había información que sonsacar. Aún así los torturó ¿por qué? Porque le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, le divierte.

Los cuatro los han torturado hasta el final, ahora los grandes aurores del ministerio, el feliz matrimonio de los Longbottom esta deshecho pues ninguno de los dos logra reconocerse a si mismo. Están completamente locos.

Bellatrix por primera vez en su vida no sabe que hacer. Y tampoco reacciona cuando la Orden del Fénix aparece y los captura a ella y a sus compañeros.

Han fracasado...

**_& & & _**

Está tranquila.

No hay nada que la pueda molestar. Nada salvo ese ensordecedor silencio.

Hace un día que están en las celdas del ministerio, esperando a ser traslados a Azkaban una vez se celebre su juicio.

Es curioso, ella ha matado a cientos de personas pero aun así le conceden la preciada oportunidad del juicio, algo que su primo Sirius, que ella sabe inocente, nunca tuvo.

Sonríe para sus adentros, no se ha acordado de Sirius desde que este los deshonró a ella y a al resto de su familia, pero ahora es la única persona, junto con su venerado Señor, de la que consigue acordarse. Bella lo odia con toda su alma y le desea desde lo más profundo de su negro corazón que se pudra en el Infierno.

La puerta de la celda se abre y entran cuatro dementores seguidos de varios aurores armados con sus varitas. Bellatrix los ignora y deja que la conduzcan hasta la sala del tribunal como si fueran su escolta real.

.-Vas a pudrirte en Azkaban, asesina –le murmura fríamente en el oído uno de los magos cuando pasa por su lado.

Azkaban si... probablemente allí se encuentre con su primo.

Es irónico, tanto el bueno con el malo acaban finalmente en el Infierno. Bellatrix se alegra de ser una mortífaga y haber podido conocer el gusto de repartir muerte. Orgullosa, se remanga la manga de la túnica, haciendo visible el tatuaje de la marca Tenebrosa.

Uno de los dementores le agarra del brazo y le transmite un frío intenso a través del tacto que le provoca ganas de vomitar.

Su rostro no ha cambiado lo más mínimo, ella es una Black, y los Black no permiten que nada les afecte. Otra vez olvida que ya no es más una de ellos pero eso ahora carece de importancia.

Al entrar en la Sala del Tribunal los dementores se alejan. Bella ve cuatro sillas con cadenas y se sienta en una de ellas como una reina en su trono.

El tiempo parece acelerarse ya que de repente la estancia irrumpe en estruendosos aplausos sin razón aparente. Bellatrix sabe que la sentencia ya está dictada y que los que serán sus guardianes durante el resto de su vida vuelven a hacer su aparición.

Es el momento de demostrar lo que es, un leal mortífaga.

Se levanta con elegancia no carente de soberbia entre los gritos suplicantes de Barty Crouch hijo y los abucheos de los miembros del jurado.

Antes de llegar a la salida se detiene, los presentes esperan ansiosos.

No importa lo que digan ahora unos estúpidos papeles, ella fue, es y será siempre una Black, y los Black tienen siempre la última palabra.

.- ¡El señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo¡Echadnos a Azkaban: podemos esperar!

Y sin esperar respuesta abandona el juicio con una sonrisa maníaca en los labios.

Será una larga espera, pero merecerá la pena.

**FIN**

**Me vino la idea y lo escribí de un tirón. Tan solo digan su opinión, por favor. Gracias. **

**NorixBlack**


End file.
